Joseph May
Joseph "Joe" May (born on 16 June 1974 in Southampton, England) is a British-born Canadian actor, voice actor and singer who joined the US voice cast in The Adventure Begins. He took over the role of Thomas from Martin Sherman in the US. He is known for appearing in various television shows including "Casualty", "Episodes", "Bugs", "Stargate: Atlantis", "Band of Brothers", and "Holby City". As a voice actor, he is known for providing voices in shows such as Superman and Robbie from "Batman Black and White", Autolycus from "Class of the Titans" and for video games such as Chase McCain in "Lego City Undercover" and Michael Corleone in "The Godfather: The Video Game". He is married and has two children. Voices US *Thomas (The Adventure Begins onwards) Songs *Never Overlook a Little Engine (performed) *We Wish You a Merry Christmas (performed) *Will You Won't You (performed) *Streamlining (performed) *You Can Only Be You (performed) *Be Who You Are, and Go Far (performed) *Let's Set Friendship in Motion (performed) *Who's Thomas? (performed) *The Hottest Place in Town (performed) *I Want To Go Home (performed solo) *The Most Important Thing is Being Friends (performed) *Where in the World is Thomas? (performed) *Wake Up (preformed) *We're Friends (performed) *Sometimes You Make a Friend (performed) Filmography Films * Wilde (1997) * FairyTale: A True Story (1997) * Intimate Affairs (2001) * Resident Evil (2002) * G.I. Joe: Valor vs. Venom (2004) * Barbie Diaries (2006) * Circumference (2006) * White Noise: The Light (2007) * They Wait (2007) * Last Flowers (2009) * Revolution (2009) * We'll Take Manhattan (2012) * Viking (2014) * Bb (2016) * Poles Apart (2017) Television * Bodyguards (1997) * Casualty (1997) * Bugs (1997-1998) * Hollyoaks (2000) * A Dinner of Herbs (2000) * Band of Brothers (2001) * Da Vinci's Inquest (2003) * Dead Like Me (2004) * Stargate: Atlantis (2004) * Godiva's (2005) * Killer Instinct (2005) * The Dead Zone (2006) * Blood Ties (2007) * Class of the Titans (2007) * Psych (2007) * Batman: Black and White (2009) * I Shouldn't Be Alive (2010) * Holby City (2010-2014) * Episodes (2011-2017) * Titanic (2012) * Dracula (2013) * Mistresses (2014) * I Live with Models (2015) * Thomas & Friends (2015-present) * Trolled (2016) * Bb (2016) * The Windsors (2017) Games * SSX on Tour (2005) * The Godfather (2006) * The Godfather: Mob Wars (2006) * Need for Speed: Carbon (2006) * The Godfather: The Don's Edition (2007) * The Godfather: Blackhand Edition (2007) * Dead Space: Extraction (2009) * APB: All Points Bulletin (2010) * Apache: Air Assault (2010) * Battlefield 3 (2011) * Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) * 007 Legends (2012) * Forza Horizon (2012) * Lego City Undercover (2013) * Lego City Undercover: The Chase Begins (2013) * Remember Me (2013) * Need for Speed: Rivals (2013) * Killzone: Shadow Fall (2013) * Trials Fusion (2014) * Alien: Isolation (2014) * Escape Dead Island (2014) * Soma (2015) * Blues and Bullets (2015) * Need for Speed: Payback (2017) * Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (2017) * Horizon: Zero Dawn (2017) * Zenobureido 2 (2017) * A Way Out (2018) * The Crew 2 (2018) External Link * Joseph's Twitter account Category:Voice Actors